


Tattered Remnants

by Shaunarnia



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Male - Freeform, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7866175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaunarnia/pseuds/Shaunarnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So...I decided to write a Danse fic! First ever attempt, so I'm worried that this hasn't turned out as great as I hoped and thought it would.</p><p>ANYWAY<br/>[Spoiler (kind of?)] Danse mentions that he and Haylen had a moment, and I thought 'oh hey that'd be a good fic idea' and I went and ran with it a little bit. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattered Remnants

Whenever Sole caught herself dwelling on pre-war life, it shattered her morale. Crushed it into several shards whenever she found the time to think about it, but she would never allow any of the other settlers to see her at her lowest and most vulnerable state. She missed it. She missed both the security and the stability of what was a once ‘normal’ life. The absence of her neighbours - no matter how frequently they may have annoyed her - had hit her hard. She yearned for her husband and her son, even though regaining the one of them was literally impossible, but the hope of finding Shaun still lingered. But more importantly, she missed being truly **_happy_ **.

Now, she was sitting out on the remains of someone else's front deck, regretting that she had even allowed herself to find some thinking time. Taking a shaky breath, Sole dried her eyes, mentally scolding herself for crying over spilt milk the way she currently was. Constantly, she was telling herself to accept that this is her life now, and that she couldn't turn back time no matter how badly and often she wished that she could, but it worked to no avail.

A brief, sudden cough accompanied by a knock on the doorframe startled her, and she quickly whipped around in the direction of the noise. Before she could even fully turn her head, a voice she'd recognise anywhere made itself known.

“I hope you don't mind me intruding like this, soldier,” the voice began, “But I...I heard you, and I thought it would be wrong of me not to ask how you're doing.”

**_Danse._ **

Sole sighed heavily and hastily attempted to wipe away any trace of tears on her cheeks before she shifted herself to face the paladin. Warm, brown eyes that rested beneath dark brows soaked in the unconvincing smile that greeted them, and even though, admittedly, he'd never been good with these things, Danse took a few weary steps towards her.

“Fine. I'm fine. Just...thinking. That's all.”

“I'm not entirely convinced that's the truth.”

Danse countered, daring to take a step closer to her, but still ensuring he kept his distance. He could read her like an open, cheap, shitty novel. There wasn't even any form of loose understanding as to how or why he had the ability to do so. Because they'd grown to be close friends as a result of their travels? Because of those few times they'd had a few conversations as **_more_ ** than just Commanding Officer and soldier, maybe? He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, and it was bothering him.

“I told you, I'm just thinking.”

She insisted, but he didn’t look at all convinced. Danse shook his head at her, stepping away from the doorframe and pacing towards her somewhat cautiously, the creaking of the floorboards along the deck following him with each step he took.

“But you're...crying. What were you thinking about?”

Danse pulled up the tattered remnants of a patio chair, dragging it toward her and parking himself next to her. She tried not to look him in the eye at first, but she repeatedly told herself that he was trying to help her. He evidently **_cared_ **. Not a single word was said, because raw sobs erupted from her once more, along with a few incomprehensible words mixed with tears and gasps.

Sole was hysterical, and Danse had no idea what to do. He was stunned to begin with, but he did what he felt was right. Scooting closer to her with his best attempt to not bust the chair under his weight, he curled an arm around her and simply held her. God knows he’d never been absolutely fantastic with emotions, but he sure as hell was trying to be right now. When she buried herself into his side, crying into his chest while he held her in his arms. Although she’d be cursing herself for all eternity later for allowing her walls to come down in front of **_Danse_ ** of all people, she had to rid her system of everything.

Danse found himself softly shushing her, even rubbing surprisingly gentle, hesitant circles along her back right up until the moment she’d stopped crying. Now certain that she was over the sorrow for the time being, Sole pulled back to look at her CO with tearstained cheeks and red, puffy eyes, sniffling all over again.

“T-Thank you…”

Sole stammered, voice faltering slightly, just as she’d expected. She found herself blankly staring up at Danse for a moment, and she wasn’t quite sure what came over her, but she stretched up to kiss him on the cheek. Just a simple kiss on the cheek, allowing her lips to linger against the paladin’s weathered skin for a second or two longer than they really should have, but she found herself wanting more. Maybe it was the state of fresh emotional fragility, or her low-profile fondness for the man that had driven her to do it, but she backed away and locked eyes with him, glancing down at his lips before boldly closing the distance between them.

And there appeared to be no sign of Danse retreating or rejecting her, either. He practically welcomed her kiss with open arms, and chapped lips soon reciprocated Sole’s kiss. He knew how others would deem this as ‘highly inappropriate’, but Danse couldn’t deny his feelings for her any longer.

No words were spoken. There was no need for any words whatever. This exchange between the soldiers said all that there was to say, and what would become of their relationship after this? Only tomorrow would tell.


End file.
